Laplace
Laplace is both the Demon/Magic God that started the Laplace campaign and the Technique God who created the Seven Major World Power system. Appearance Demon/Magic God Laplace was described to have emerald green hair. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Demon/Magic Dragon King Laplace was the sole survivor left of the Five Dragon Generals after the incident which caused the inhabitant of the four World to escape into Human World and the collapse of the Dragon World. He was the second generation Dragon God after the first passed away. Laplace escaped the collapsing Dragon World and drifted to Human world. He became the second generation Dragon God. He researched about methods and techniques to overthrow Human God. He taught to those who called themselves `Dragon God` the techniques he had developed over a long time. All for the sake of passing down the power to Orsted who came to the future, and said to possessed the greatest strength among the dragon-tribe. He went to human-demon race world war where he fought against Fighting God who was Human God`s apostle and his soul was split into two halves. Laplace, who was split in two, lost his memory and became two, the human-hating God and God, whose aim was to overthrow god. God Laplace lost the power of dragons. He only remembered the enormous amount of magic knowledge and that he must definitely kill 'human' forgetting the God part. For that purpose, he rallied the demon race to exterminate the 'human race'. He was cursed the same way Orsted was, however he was able to transfer the curse to the Supard race. God Laplace who lost the power of magic, only remembered the enormous amount of techniques and that he must definitely teach and pass them down to someone. Thus Technique God created the Seven Great Major Powers ranking and devoted himself in studying those techniques. Plot Currently God Laplace is sealed away. He is expected to reincarnate in 80 years. God Laplace is nowhere to be found. Power and Abilities * Technique God Technique God Laplace has the Dragon Power and knows many techniques in the world to overthrow 'God'. He created the Seven Major World Power system and ranked himself 1st. But, he loses some part of his memories, leading him to only remember his objective is to overthrow 'God' by teaching those who call themselves Dragon God all of his technique and lost all of his Magic Power, making him unable to use magic. * Demon/Magic God Demon/Magic God Laplace has the enormous Magic Power and a master of all magic. He lead the demon race to exterminate 'Human' 400 years ago and ranked 4th in the Seven Major World Power system. But, he loses some part of his memories, leading him to only remember his objective is to kill 'Human' by leading the demon race in his military campaign and lost all of his Dragon Power, making him unable to use touki. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements * Unite all the demon race against the human race''Note: This section is under construction and revision''. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * Laplace is formerly a second generation Dragon God. * Similar to Orsted, he holds a curse of fear and hate, which according to Pergeus is a curse that shakes the innermost heart of people. * He sent his traits into the future people so that he could reincarnated into the future. This is a technique used by the Ancient Dragon Race, and is a required step to prevent his soul from being rejected by an incompatible body. As a result, many people have recently been born with traits similar to him. (This has been called the "Laplace Factor") * Kishirika Kishirisu describes him as a handsome looking guy. * His name is likely a reference to scholar Pierre-Simon Laplace and Laplace's demon. * In the removed chapters of Aisha, in the story of the legendary Hero Alus, The First Sage (who was assumed to be Magic Dragon King Laplace) granted Alus the power to properly wield the four treasures Alus borrowed from the other four Sages in order to defeat the Demon Lord. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Category:Characters Category:Seven Great World Powers Category:Dragon Tribe Category:Demon Race Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Swordsman Category:Reincarnation Category:Dragon God